Renesmee's Birthday Part 2!
by sparklykaitlincullen
Summary: The fifth Twiilght book from Renesmee's POV, mind it I am only 12 not Stephanie Meyer!


Part 2

Renesmee's POV

My heart started to quicken, my mom ran over (cause she heard it) shouting "Renesmee…sweetie, are you okay?" I thought about that fro a second. Then answered, "Mom Jake doesn't love me anymore." She knew what I meant by that because whenever Jacob ran away from me I always expected the worse, but it always seemed like the right thing to say. "Honey……" mom began but then trailed off. "You know how Jake can get. Just because he got emotional doesn't mean he doesn't love you. He explained to that wolves get really irritable when something doesn't go their way!" I couldn't disagree, because I knew that that was true. "I know…..it's just that I love Jake so much that I always jump to the conclusion that he's goanna "de-imprint on me", I explained.

"Renesmee….baby Jacob loves you to much too even consider that." She began talking about how I was going to be 5 in 3 days and to only think about the positives. I only listened to the first half of her rant when I started thinking about how much my little family made feel sort of normal, even though in my heart I knew I wasn't even close. It was only then that I heard my mom say "……Ren are you listening?" I quickly came back to earth and answered "Yeah mom I'm listening." She saw the truth in my eyes and answered "I know you weren't, don't deny it! Just think about whatever part you did hear me say." My mom walked away, actually more like danced away cause her movement looked like dancing.

I began staring off to space when I heard a familiar husky voice say "Nessie baby, you know I can never stay mad at you for long." He came over and scooped me into his arms and kissed me on the cheek, it was only then I realized there were tears on my face and he was kissing them away. I turned around to face him and there were dried tears on his as well. I immediately felt sympathy for him and pecked him quickly on the lips.

He smiled my favorite bright eyed smile and then began to stare at my eyes like there was something in it that confused him. My curiosity got the better of me and I asked "what are you staring at?" He chuckled then answered "it's just that your eyes are so much like Bella's when she was human that it freaks me out." I laughed at his confession like I laughed at his usually not so funny jokes. He heard the fakeness in my laugh said that he was sorry for never making anything funny enough. I sighed and then untangled his all too large fingers then jumped up. "Where's the fire." I laughed for real this time and said "come on lets go plan my party!"

We walked into a room of statues (actually it was my family that seemed to be so deep in thought; they didn't even know I was there.) I went over and sat on my dads lap, it seemed to startle him and he looked up to see my ear-to-ear grin. He smiled at the site and said "well, look you decided to get happy again!" I smiled and replied "you know I can' stay mad at my Jacob for long." My dad wasn't a fan of Jacob and frowned at my statement. Then he refocused and said "I'm glad you decided to forgive him and he decided to forgive you!"

"You know dad …." I trailed off when I noticed Jacob was frowning at my mom. I got up from my dads lap to go over and ask Jacob what was wrong when he suddenly me my gaze and began smiling. I guessed that he was just zoning out and he just happened to be staring at my all too beautiful mother. I turned around to continue my interrupted conversation with my father. I returned to my dad's stone hard lap and he made the crooked smile that my mom loved.

"Dad I was thinking that maybe you, Alice, Mom, Jacob and I could go to the party store to buy decorations for my party. Then we could come back set up and have a double party for me and mom."

My dad nodded thoughtfully and my mom suddenly burst out of her statue like trance, she dashed over to our side so fast that I didn't have time to blink. "No….Renesmee this is your party, I don't want one, everybody here, including you know that I absolutely detest parties. Now sure we can have one for you but we will not have one for me." I began to revolt to what my mom said but she stopped me and said "honey we can all go to the party store to get decorations but we wont be buying anything for me!"

I guess I couldn't take this any further, because my mom suddenly dashed off into the kitchen which people rarely went in because no one that came in here besides me and Jacob ate.

Next day all went to the party store and when we left I was surprised that there could possibly be anything left on the shelves because Alice stocked up on everything from twinkle lights to Doritos for me and Jacob (but especially Jacob). It was obvious that my mom was not a happy camper but when she met my gaze but she always forced a smile for my sake.

The miniature party went well. It consisted of Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Mom, Dad, Grandma Esme, Grandpa Carlisle, Grandpa Charlie, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmet, Jacob, Sue, and the rest of Jacob's pack. I laughed and danced with Alice and my dad, but my mom was a good sport and participated in all of Alice's many planned activities, and at the end of the long day I fell asleep on the white carpet of my grandparent's house. I vaguely remember my dads cool hands carrying me into our small cottage and him putting me in bed. I loved everything about the day and it would be a party I would never forget!


End file.
